la maldicion de la espada de la justicia
by flhorusra
Summary: ya ha pasado un año desde que Yin y Yang subiesen a caballero Woo-fu nivel 5, una antigua historia se vuelve realidad y nuestros heroes deben de recurrir a un gran poder de aura para derrotar a unos enemigos nada amigables


Prologo: el regreso del mal.

Hace mucho tiempo, dos poderosos bandos, combatieron fieramente por el destino del planeta, uno de los bandos, enfocados por una causa común, traer el caos y la oscuridad, encontró la forma de destruir a sus rivales utilizando la espada del general de otro bando que fue destruido en otra batalla. El otro bando, quienes se enfocaron en traer un mundo de paz, concigieron quitarles esa espada, en una de las batallas mas recordadas de la historia, la batalla de Libergang, en donde el ejercito entero de Shen, líder del ejercito del mal, se enfrento a todo el ejercito de Oku, líder del ejercito del bien.

Ambos ejercitos sabian cual seria el resultado de esta guerra, por lo que la rendición no era una opción y asi fue como ambos bandos se dieron caza en aquella tarde gris, amos mostraron todo su poder, disolviéndose por toda la ciudad, los objetivos de ambos bandos, era acabar con los generales de ambos, el primero en ser derrotado fue Tao, quien destroso todo un escuadron con su martillo, el cual alzo por ultima vez cerca del rio Hong, en donde los capitanes Shun y Shang, ambos expertos en el woo-fu, lograron quitarle el martillo para destrosarlo en su rostro. Después de casi toda una noche de enfrentamiento, cae Skar, otro teniente de Shen, quien portaba en sus manos, la espada de los lamentos, pero no pudo acabar con otros imponentes maestros woo-fu, Shin y Shawn, quienes le acabaron con una fatal estocada al corazón, al acabar con el, se viraron hacia su siguiente ojetivo junto con los maestros anteriores, al ir a enfrentarse a Tohan, un oso que no necesitaba de armas para ser peligroso, ya que sus certeros puñetazos podían romper hata el acero maspoderoso y su escudo era tan duro como el diamante mas puro, pero en el amanecer del segundo día de guerra, veinte estocadas en su cuerpo lo sentenciaron a una muerte segura. Chang y Gong eran un problema, ambos generales eran muy agiles, aun asi, no fue muy difícil acabar con ellos, quienes totalmente confiados, acabaron muertos por sus propias armas, una vez acabados su siguiente rival fue Koji, una tortuga que resulto un fiero problema, que nesecito de la ayuda de otros maestros de otras artes marciales, pero no fue sino el sacrificio de Khan, lo que los llevo a la victoria. Al derrotar a la tortuga, solo les quedaba un solo rival, el líder del bando del mal, Shen, para vencerlo, habia que superar el poder de su hacha, lo cual se consiguió con el poder de la espada de la justicia, la cual atrapo los espiritus de los demás tenientes y de Shen. Cuando la guerra termino, temieron que la espada liberase a los espiritus que habia absorbido, por lo que lo escondieron en una bobeda totalmente asegurada bajo casi diez metros bajo la tierra, cuya llave lanzaron al rio.

Muchos creen que el regreso de los animales del mal significaría el fin del mundo, por lo…

-Ah… maestro Yo- dijo Ying levantando la mano –Que tiene eso que ver con la armadura aureal.

-Pues los maestros Woo-fu que lucharon en esa batalla usaron la armadura aureal

-Si, bien- dijo Yang despertando –Lo que queremos saber es como hacer esa armadura

-Esta bien, lo que deben de hacer es canalizar toda su energía Woo-fu, luego concentrar a su alrededor la energía proveniente de la naturaleza, una vez hech esto, viene lo mas difícil

-¿Qué es?- dijeron al unisono ambos conejos con un rostro lleno de espectacion

-Pues… se me olvido- luego sale de la sala en dirección a su sillón -ahora con permiso que me voy a dormir una… aaaaaaaaaj- en ese momento se queda completamente dormido

-Chigua, ahora tenemos que aprenderlo por nuestra propia cuenta- luego de observar a su hermana, quien estaba totalmente pensativa y no escucho a su hermano -¿Qué sucede?

-¿Te acuerdas del nombre de la ciudad donde se libro la batalla?

-Aaaah… no

-Su nombre era Libergang, queda muy cerca de aquí, al otro lado del rio Ding

-genial, podremos ir alla y encontrar la algo que nos ayude a perfeccionar nuestra armadura aureoa-como-se-llame

-aprovechemos que el maestro Yo esta dormido

Mientras caminaban hacia el rio Ding, un rio que cruzaba detrás de la casa de Carl, un trio muy conocido para ellos les frenan el paso, ellos hacen como si no les vieron y los rodean, dejando sin mas remedio que de que los siguieran. El rio Ding era un ancho rio que no tenia puente, es mas, la única manera de pasarlo era por un barco o volando, pero gracias a la trans-fu-rtacion de Yin se ahorraron la molestia, llegando a la gran ciudad de Libergang, la cual habia crecido demasiado desde esa batalla.

-¿Qué planean hacer en Libergang?- pregunto un tronco que habia seguido a los hermanos

-Ver la gran bobeda de…- se rasca la cabeza para intentar recordar –como sea, aumentaremos nuestro poder Woo-fu

-¿Por qué revelaste nuestros planes?

-No te preocupes, no creo que entiendan bien

-Significa que tienen la llave para abrir la llave

-Aaaah… no

-entonces, ¿Cómo abrirán la puerta?- pregunto Lina

-Si les digo que a patadas y golpes se enfadan

-¿Por qué no la buscan en el rio?, de seguro debe de estar ahí

-Coop, eres un genio- dijo Yang –Por eso la vas a buscar tu, de ahí nos dices como te fue

Pasada ya cinco horas, Coop regresa con un cofre que encontró en el fondo del rio, entonces lo abren para encontrarse con una oxidada llave

-¿Una llave oxidada?, no pudiste encontrar un tesoro mejor- dijo Yang lanzándola, pero Yin alcanza a atraparla con su magia –Oh, si, ya me acorde

Los cinco se dirigieron a la puerta de la bobeda, la cual estaba sellada, pero con llave en mano la posibilidad de ver lo que habia adentro los leno de emoción y cuando estaban a punto de insertar la llave, aparece el maestro Yo prohibiéndoles el cometido al quitarle la llave a Yang, después de mirar la puerta, no aguanto la curiosidad de ver lo que habia en su interior y abrió la puerta, pretendiendo que fue un axidente, dentro, no habia mas que una escalera cuyo fondo no se veía.

-Yin-uminación- dijo Yin para iluminar la escalera, para ver lo profunda que estaba

Al final, se demoraron como una hora en llegar al final, en donde otra puerta les impedio el paso, después de observarla detenidamente, Yin aprieta una dibujo, el cual abre la puerta, rvelando un largo pasillo, el cual llevaba a una sala, el pasillo estaba lleno de trampas, cuando llegaron a la sala, pudieron ver la espada de la justicia, la cual estaba encadenada, no solo estaba la espada, tambie unos pergaminos, entre ellos, el que buscaban para conseguir la armadura aureal

-La canalización del Woo-fu interno al ser combinada con la gran fuerza de la naturaleza…- empezó a leer el pergamino Yo -…genera en si una energía descomunal que no todos pueden controlar, se necesita un corazón fiero y que sea puro, la armadura aureal, le da a su controlador, el instinto poderoso de su estado mas salvaje, el increíble aumento de la fuerza, resistencia, poder, magia, velocidad, inteligencia y tenacidad, aumenta de acuerdo a cuanto se utilize, pero...

-¿pero qué?

-no lo se esta manchado- dijo tratando de sacar la mancha con la lengua, borrando no solo la macha –Un momento, ¿Qué estas haciendo Yang?

En ese momento, Yang ya habia retirado las cadenas de la espada, lo único que le faltaba, era retirarla de su superficie, sin buenos resultados

-no te servirá de nada usar la fuerza, la espada solo sale si estas en el modo de la armadura aural

-Chiwa- entonces, Yang se sienta, tomando una postura de meditación, de pronto, algo empeso a pasar con su cuerpo, el cual empezó a tornarse mas redondo, sus orejas se pegaron a la cabeza, sus ojos se volvieron triangulares, su boca desaparecio y su estatura aumento unos centímetros –Pero que es esto- dijo con una voz tapada

-Estas en la forma de tu armadura aureal- dijo Yo impresionado por lo que acaba de ver

-Eso significa que…- en ese momento ttoca la espada, la cual se fusiona con su cuerpo –¿Pero que…?

-Toda arma que toques se fusionara en ti

En ese momento, la bobeda empezó a temblar, del brazo izquierdo de Yang, un humo purpura salio, dividiéndose en siete, los cuales empezaron a tomar formas de armas y desaparecieron fugazmente de la sala

-¿sabes lo que has hecho, Yang?- el conejo azul negó con la cabeza –Acabas de liberar a los animales del mal

En ese momento salen rápidamente de la bobeda, afuera, un enorme león que estaba en frente de un rinoceronte, un tiburón, un oso, un mono, un leopardo y una tortuga; quienes los esperaban con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus rostros, los ojos del león se veian intimidantes, como si n le hiciese falta moverse para resultar un poderoso rival.

-Así que ustedes fueron nuestros libertadores- dijo con un refinado acento -No parecen digno ni de que les hable, pero que se le hara, solo será para presentarme- en ese momento saca la enorme hacha que llevaba en la espalda, la cual tenia grabada la silueta de un león –Mi nombre es Shen, y ellos son mis generales

-No nos intimidaras "Chen"- dijo Yang, sin darse cuenta que su brazo derecho se estaba convirtiendo en una espada

-Yang, tu brazo

-¿Qué tie… ¿wow- dijo totalmente inpresionado -¿Y ahora que me esta ocurriendo?

-Cuando asimilas un arma, esta se vuelve parte de ti

-Creo que la armadura aureal me esta gustando

-No tengo tiempo para ti, Tao, te los dejo- dijo dando media vuelta al igual que los demás a escepcion del rinoceronte, quien saca un enorme martillo, que tenia grabadola silueta de un rinoceronte –Iremos a buscar una base, Gong vendrá a por ti cuando la encontremos

-No se preocupe, tomese el tiempo que quiera- dijo acercandose a Yang –No creo que tenga que recurrir a mi armadura aureal

-¿Qué no se supone que la armadura aureal se presentaba en seres puros?- dijo inpresionada Ying

-Si- dijo el rinoceronte –Pero no solo es puro bien

La contienda que podría poner en jaque si sobreviven o no podría tornarse muy peligrosa para ellos, podrán soportar este desafio, o morirán en el intento.


End file.
